ANARCHIE
by LoganOedipian
Summary: Une fiction se déroulant dans l'univers de One Piece mais dans un lycée plus que étrange. Suivez les aventures de Luffy dans ce jeu plus que sombre... I do not own One Piece characters.
1. Chapitre 1 : Découverte

Le soleil venait illuminer la journée qui allait se dérouler. » La rentrée » Une journée qui peut être géniale, ennuyeuse pour certain et enfin, stressante. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de notre garçon au chapeau de paille qui était toujours rayonnant. Il devra faire sa rentrée au lycée Gold Roger. Un lycée dont la renommée est exceptionnelle et où il y a vu grandir de nombreuses figures tels que Le Roux ou encore Barbe Blanche devenus aujourd'hui enseignant. Luffy parviendra t-il à se faire une place et à se hisser parmi les plus grands ? Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce lycée a beau être magnifique de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'est une tout autre histoire…

? : « Luffy ! »

Luffy : Ah ! Grand-père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cries-tu ?

? : Hein ?! As-tu oublié que c'est le jour de ta rentrée ?! Crétin !

Luffy : Oh ! Merde ! Je… Je vais me préparer !

? : N'oublies pas que je suis Monkey et que c'est grâce à moi que tu es parvenu à rentrer de ce lycée !

Luffy : Ouais, t'inquiètes.

Garp : Hein ?! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! Et t'as intérêt d'avoir de meilleur résultat que Ace sinon je te fais la peau !

Luffy : Ouah ! J'ai compris, grand-père… en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Garp : Aller ! A plus ! Rends-moi fier de toi, Luffy !

Luffy : Shishishishi. Tu verras !

Luffy se dirigea maintenant vers son lycée. Il prit le train et arriva à la station Sengoku. Il descendit tout content et surtout pressé d'arriver dans ce lycée que tout le monde vantait. Les gens le vantait pour : Ses réussites scolaires, sa beauté, les professeurs et enfin pour les étudiantes. Chose qui n'intéressait ni plus ni moins Luffy, qui était lui fervent d'aventure. Il finit par arriver au lycée. Dont l'architecture était époustouflante. Il pouvait voir sur une grande planque dorée, marqué « Lycée Gold Roger » non loin, une foule avait prit possession de toute la cour.

C'était les élèves. Dont certains c'était retrouver d'autres, faisaient connaissance. Luffy était un peu perdu dans cette foule immense, le bruit était omniprésent et une chaleur venait le traverser. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en vain. Jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'un célèbre professeur apparut :

Les élèves : Chut ! C'est lui ! Il arrive…

Luffy : Hein ? Qui ça ?

L'ombre était celle du Roux. Shanks le Roux. Le célèbre professeur. Dont on lui revendique, une personnalité charismatique, bienveillante et une droiture exemplaire. Il finit par prendre la parole :

Shanks : Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue au lycée Gold Roger. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir. Vous, élèves qui viennent de différentes villes mais qui ont de multiples talents. L'année va être longue et j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi fructueuse et pleine de réussite. Alors pour aussitôt commencer l'année, il va falloir vous ranger. Votre classe va être vous être donné, dans les instants qui suivent. Je vous prie de cesser le bruit de fond, car cela rendra on ne peut plus difficile les échanges. Bien, vous pouvez maintenant vous ranger.

Luffy : Quoi ? Se ranger où ? Il regarda la foule se disperser.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux orangés l'interpelle :

? : Hé ! Toi !

Luffy : Il se retourna, surpris.

? : Quel idiot… C'est par là que l'on se range !

Luffy : Ah merci ! Il répliqua avec un sourire.

Shanks : Très bien ! Maintenant, je vais procéder à l'appel de la seconde 1. Ok, on commence par… Roronoa Zoro !

Zoro : Ouais !

Luffy : Il a l'air puissant celui-là…

Shanks : Ensuite, Vinsmoke Sanji !

Les élèves : Vinsmoke ?!

Shanks : Usopp !

Usopp : Ouais !

Shanks : Franky !

Franky : Supeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Luffy : Trop cool !

Shanks : Chopper !

Chopper : Oi !

Shanks : Brook !

Brook : Yohohohohoho !

Shanks : Nami !

Luffy : Ah ! Tu t'appelles Nami ?

Nami : Sans blague.

Sanji : Putain ! Elle est trop belle !

Shanks : Nico Robin !

Robin : Oui !

Shanks : Euh… Monkey D. Luffy !

Les élèves : MONKEY D. ?!

Luffy : Yosh ! C'est moi !

Nami : Cette imbécile est un Monkey D. ?

Zoro : Sans déconner.

Shanks : Boa Hancock !

Hancock : Je suis là !

Les élèves : Urgh ! Ils tombèrent tous au sol à la vue de Hancock.

Sanji : Cette déesse est dans notre classe ? Oh merde… Je crois que je vais redoubler…

Shanks : Trafalgar Law !

Law : Je suis là…

Shanks finit par appeler tout le reste de la classe. Il se dirigeait dorénavant dans une salle de classe. Lors de leur entrée, tous s'installèrent avec des gens qu'il connaissait. Luffy en revanche :

Luffy : Ah les bâtards… pensa-t-il.

Shanks : Tu peux aller t'asseoir à coté du gars au long nez. Comment il s'appelle déjà…

Usopp : Euh… Usopp, monsieur !

Luffy : Ok ! Il alla s'asseoir. Pendant que Shanks donnait les instructions et distribuait les papiers administratifs. Luffy tapait la discussion avec Usopp :

Luffy : Hahahahaha ! J'en peux plus !

Usopp : Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Ce gars-là est parti accoster une fille, la main dans le caleçon.

Luffy : Quel idiot ! Shishishishi.

Usopp : Franchement, les gens ne savent vraiment pas s'y prendre. Comme l'autre pervers, ce Sanji…

Sanji : Hein ?

Usopp : Il ne peut pas supporter la présence de jolie fille. Sinon il perd du sang.

Luffy : C'est un taré…

Usopp : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors…

Luffy : Alors quoi ?

Usopp : T'as des frères et sœur, toi ?

Luffy : Il se crispa légèrement, la vieille douleur de la perte de son grand frère Sabo, le traversa. Ouais, un grand frère, Ace.

Usopp : Portgas ? Il est ton frère ?

Zoro : Alors comme ça, l'élève prodige est ton frère ? Il s'est taillé une sacrée réputation ici, ce Ace.

Luffy : Pas étonnant, vu que c'est mon frère. Shishishi.

Nami : Ace est ton frère ? Ce beau gosse…

Luffy : Ouais.

Sanji : Mais t'as une famille de taré toi !

Law : Hmpf.

Robin : Il est intéressant… pensa t-elle

Chopper : Ouah, tu es chanceux !

Shanks : Oublions la famille de Luffy. Vous en parlerez après. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller manger.

Luffy : Cool !

Il partit en courant dans la cour de récréation. Il alla s'installer sur un banc. Il baissa son chapeau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus visibles. Il réfléchissait :

Luffy : Ace… Je suis content d'être dans le même lycée que toi ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais te surpasser !

Zoro :Oi !

Luffy : Oh ! Tu es…

Zoro : Zoro !

Luffy : Ah… Je me disais bien que c'était toi… Alors ! Comment tu vas ?

Zoro : Tout se passe bien ! Il s'assit à coté de lui. Dis-moi…

Luffy : Quoi ?

Zoro : Tu le trouves comment ce lycée ?

Luffy : Oh ? Il est super ! Il est gigantesque ! Il est beau ! Et les gens ici ont l'air cool !

Zoro : Imbécile. Je savais que tu allais dire ça…

Luffy : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Zoro : Ce lycée ne fait que vendre du rêve, bon sang ! L'expression de Luffy changea à ces mots. C'est le but. Il nous font croire que c'est le meilleur endroit du monde alors que pas du tout. De nombreux lycéens ont disparus sans laisser de trace l'année dernière. Ils ne te l'ont sûrement pas dit. A la minute où on est rentré, on a scellé notre avenir. L'architecture, les beaux discours. Ce n'était qu'une façade, mec. C'est fini, c'est trop tard. Chacun avait ses propres intérêts en venant ici. Moi de même… Des élèves qui ont disparus l'année dernière, mon amie, Kuina en faisait partie. Je suis venu pour comprendre ce qu'il se trame ici. Et je n'hésiterais pas à tuer tout ceux qui se trouveront sur mon chemin. Des complots, des viols, des meurtres, des séquestrations, on est à l'abri de rien ici. Tout le monde est sur ses gardes, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Tes amis d'aujourd'hui peuvent très bien être, tes ennemis de demain. Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne. On peut mourir à n'importe quel moment…

C'est un trou infesté de serpents prêts à te sauter dessus. Ce que tu as vu, ce n'est que la partie émergé de ce lycée. Car lorsque tu rentreras dans « le monde souterrain » Il marqua un temps de pause. Tu verras ce que tu y verras…

Luffy : Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Zoro : Parce que je le sais, voilà tout.

Luffy : Et tu dis tout ça à moi ?

Zoro : Simplement car malgré que tu es l'air d'un idiot, tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Luffy : Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance… Shishishishi.

Zoro : Imbécile… Retiens bien ce que je t'ai dit.

Luffy :T'inquiètes pas, ça ira pour moi !

Zoro : Au moins, je t'aurais prévenu… Et fais attention à cette salope de Boa Hancock, elle est dangereuse.

Luffy : T'en fais pas…

P.O.V Luffy

Les mots de Zoro continuaient de résonner dans ma tête. Une partie de moi, disait qu'il avait tort et une autre qu'il avait raison. Mais en s'y intéressant de plus près, c'est vrai qu'il a raison. Tout a l'air vraiment parfait. C'est sensé être normal non ? Tout les établissements scolaires font en sorte que tout se passe bien mais Gold Roger… Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose me tracasse. Les sourires des gens, ils ont l'air si gentil. Tout est vraiment parfait, y'a pas dire.

Cependant, la disparition d'élèves alors ça, ça m'intrigue. Comment ont-ils pu disparaître ? Et puis pourquoi cacher leur disparition ? Je veux dire, ils peuvent contacter la marine, alors pourquoi ? Ce « monde souterrain » C'est quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ? Pourquoi, Zoro est prêt à tuer ? Ce n'est définitivement pas normal. Mais il a l'air de beaucoup en savoir… Peut-être est-il… Hein ? Comment puis-je être déjà amené à le soupçonner ? Mon esprit est déjà tourmenté et des milliers de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce vrai, tout ce qu'il a raconté ? Mince… Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de réfléchir…

Suite à cela, Zoro partit faire un tour. Je contemplais mes mains pendant un court instant. Priant pour que jamais, arrive le jour où elles seront souillées. De là, arriva Boa Hancock. Une fille qui s'avère être apparemment une mauvaise fréquentation. Elle m'a parue éblouissante et totalement rayonnante. Elle avait l'air d'être une véritable déesse. Cependant, j'étais complètement insensible à son charme alors je ne voulais pas lui prêter attention sur ce point-là :

« Hey, le nouveau ! « dit-elle.

Luffy : Quoi ? Je me méfiais d'elle et de son attention soudaine à mon égard.

Hancock : Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Putain… Elle était quand même très attentionnée envers moi… Non. Ne rentre pas dans son piège :

Luffy : Nan, tout va bien.

Hancock : _Elle s'assit à coté de moi._ Tu ne trouves pas que ce lycée est magnifique ?

Hein ? Encore une autre personne tombé sous le charme de ce lycée ? Ma foi… Peut-être que en fait, je me fais juste des idées… Et que, elle n'est pas aussi mystérieuse qu'elle en a l'air. Bizarre, puisque Zoro m'a dit de faire attention. C'est trop de réflexion pour moi…

Hancock : Hé ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure, c'est gênant… Elle rougit.

Pourquoi, elle rougit ? J'ai rien fait moi. J'ai simplement peut-être trop analysé son comportement :

Luffy : Ah ! Excuse-moi. _Il se gratta la tête._ J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Bah ça alors… Moi, perdu dans mes pensées ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars…

Hancock : J'espère que ces pensées étaient positives…

Suite à ces mots, elle me lança un grand sourire. Ouah ! Je rêve où je suis entrain de taper la discussion avec une fille qui est sensé être mauvaise.

Luffy : Elles l'étaient… fis-je.

Hancock : Intéressant…

Luffy : Dis-moi…

Hancock : Oui ?

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de magnifique dans cet endroit ?

J'avais pris une expression sérieuse avec le ton qui allait. Ce qui l'a rapidement surprise :

Hancock : Ah ? Euh… Et bien, les gens. Ils sont supers accueillants, gentils et plein de bonne volonté. Les professeurs m'ont l'air sympas et aussi, l'architecture de ce lycée, totalement splendide.

Luffy : Beaucoup de gens, moi y compris parlent de cette architecture. Qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi spécial ?

Je me surprends moi-même avec les questions que je pose :

Hancock : L'architecture ? Il est fait en granite marin.

Luffy : Et alors ?

Hancock : Ce qui veut dire, que l'on ne peut pas s'échapper…

Luffy : Comment ça, s'échapper ?

Hancock : On est coincés ici, c'est ça que tu ne sais pas…

Luffy : Et pourquoi ?!

Hancock : Parce que… Elle fût finalement coupée par l'arrivée d'Usopp :

« Yo, Luffy ! Viens ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Luffy : Quel enfoiré ! Pensais-je. Hancock ! Dis-moi tout !

Hancock : Navrée, mes lèvres sont closes…

Luffy : Hein ?!

Hancock : Je dois te laisser… A la prochaine !

Luffy : Satanée de… _Je me suis retenu._

Usopp : Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ramène-toi !

Luffy : Ouais, je suis là.

Je mis mon chapeau sur ma tête et j'allais le rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à la cafétéria. Assis en compagnie de Zoro, Usopp et Sanji :

Usopp : Sympa cet endroit non ?

Sale con, si seulement tu savais…

Luffy : Je suis d'accord. Zoro me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, comme si pour me faire signe qu'il était content que j'avais suivi ses conseils :

Usopp : C'est de la pure fraîcheur !

Luffy : Attention. Plus tu t'attaches, plus tu t'enfonces…

Sanji : De quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ?

Luffy : Ah ? Désolé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

Usopp : Quel idiot, tu fais.

Sanji : Incroyable…

P.O.V Nami

Ce lycée est tout bonnement super ! Il a l'air d'être tellement riche ! J'ai rencontré des gens vraiment sympa ! Bon… Ce Monkey , on ne peut pas dire qu'il est très intelligent, du moins, il n'en a pas l'air. Mais bon, passons. J'étais à la cafétéria en compagnie de Nico Robin. Une fille passionnée de littérature :

« Nami. Et si on s'asseyait ici ? »

Nami : Pas de problème.

Notre table était non loin du quatuor de notre classe. Composé de Zoro, Usopp, Sanji et enfin du chapeau de paille, Luffy. Je demandais alors directement à Robin, ce qu'elle en pensait de ces quatre là :

Nami : »Hé Robin, qu'est-ce que ce t'en penses, de la bande là bas ? »

Robin : Oh ? Pour tout te dire… _Elle marqua un temps de pause._ Ils ont l'air sympathique.

Nami : C'est tout ?

Robin : Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Avec un sourire malicieux.

Nami : Je ne sais pas… Physiquement… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je tentais de l'amener dans la même direction que moi :

Robin : « Bah, en fait… Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un… »

Nami : Ah bon ? J'étais super étonnée qu'elle fût déjà casée. Et qui est ce quelqu'un ?

Robin : Ace…

Nami : EN PLUS !

Elle fût déjà en couple mais avec le frère de Luffy… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser à ce moment là :

Nami : « Incroyable… »

Robin : Mais ne le dit à personne, il faut que ça soit et que ça reste secret.

Nami : Euh… Oui !

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire aussi simple que cela puisse paraître. Je me disais toujours que ce n'était pas vrai mais bon… Pas grave :

Robin : Il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre, on devrait y aller.

Nami : Oui, on devrait…

P.O.V Luffy

Après avoir fini les cours de cette journée plus qu'intrigante, je voulus rentrer chez moi. Sauf que contre toute attente :

? : « Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça, gamin ?! »

Luffy : Quoi ? Je rentre chez moi !

? : Tu ne vas nulle part. On a bien stipulé que, dans le règlement personne ne serait autorisé à sortir !

Luffy : Et pourquoi ça ?!

? : Parce que ducon, Gold Roger, est un internat.

Luffy : Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Ce n'était pas écrit ça sur la plaque dorée du Lycée.

? : Tu crois vraiment que tout est écrit ici ?

Luffy : Ah le bâtard…

? : Aller ! File à ton dortoir ! Et n'essaye pas d'échapper ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps, compte tenu que tu es un possesseur de fruit du démon…

Luffy : Il est courant pour mon fruit ? Pensais-je.

Alors, là ça ne va mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Premièrement, je me suis fait baiser. Je pensais que c'était un lycée alors que pas du tout. Un PUTAIN D'INTERNAT ! Soudain, je sentis les barreaux du lycée se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. J'avais l'impression que c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une prison, une cage. Tel un animal dans un zoo. Je partis dans le dortoir, j'ouvris la chambre dans laquelle j'allais coucher. Ce n'était vraiment pas le luxe. Le minimum. Je me suis allongé, repassant en boucle et en boucle, tous mes rencontres de la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir moi qui a l'habitude de m'endormir en un rien de temps.

Je me refaisais les scènes d'A-Z, en vain. Par contre, le suspense qu'avait laissé Hancock m'intriguait. Au point de ne penser qu'à çà pendant toute la nuit. Il fallait que je m'endorme. Que je me repose. Parce que la journée qui m'attend demain, va être longue…

Je me levais pour aller me préparer. Une fois que j'eus fini, je sortis de ma chambre. Je marchais dans le couloir me dirigeant vers la cafétéria. La silhouette d'une personne que je connaissais très bien parut à mes yeux. Vous l'avez deviné, c'était Ace :

« OUAH ! ACEEEEEEEEE ! «

Ace : LUFFYYYYYYYYYY !

Nous nous sautions dans les bras juste après avoir crié nos noms :

Luffy : « Ace ! Comment ça va ? »

Ace : C'est plutôt à moi de te le dire, Luffy ! Cela fait un bout de temps, que l'on ne s'est pas vus !

Luffy : Incroyable…

Ace : Aller ! Viens t'asseoir !

Je suivis Ace dans la cafétéria. Lorsque je le suivais, j'ai remarqué que bon nombres de gens nous dévisageaient. Ce qui m'empressa à demander à Ace pourquoi, les gens nous fusaient du regard :

Luffy : « Ace, t'as une idée de pourquoi ils nous regardent de cette manière ? »

Ace : Sans doute, parce que l'on a crié lorsque l'on s'est retrouvés. Peu importe, alors ça se passe comment ton intégration ? Il me tapa le bras après ces dires.

Luffy : On ne peut plus mal…

Ace : Vraiment ?

Luffy : Ouais. Je m'habitue au fur et à mesure…

Ace : Et ben… T'as intérêt à t'y habituer. Parce que les choses qui vont se passer ici…

Luffy : Hein ? Ace !

C'est alors qu'Ace accueillit à notre table, Nico Robin. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je la dévisageais de la tête au pied. Ouah, quelle silhouette incroyable. Elle était vraiment agréable à regarder. Ace me surprit entrain de la regarder :

Ace : Hé ! Luffy ! Fais attention où tu poses tes yeux !

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

Ace : (Il se rapprocha de Luffy) C'est ma meuf, gros… d'une voix basse.

Luffy : Sérieux ?!

Ace : Absolument…

Robin : Ace, pourquoi lui as-tu dit à propos de nous deux ?

Ace : Du calme, c'est mon petit frère je lui fais confiance.

Luffy : Oui tu peux me faire confiance. Fis-je.

Robin : Ace, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un petit frère…

Ace : Désolé ! Je voulais t'en parler plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, ça m'échappait. Il se gratta la tête.

Robin : En tout cas, il est plutôt mignon ton petit frère…

Luffy : Merci… fis-je gêné.

Ace : Hé ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire ça !

Robin : Il y a une loi qui m'empêche de le dire ?

Ace : Oui, c'est moi et tu le sais très bien ! Il tourna la tête, il voulait cacher sa jalousie.

Robin : Fufufu.

Ace : Luffy ?

Luffy : Ouais ?

Ace : Tu arrives à maitriser ton fruit du démon ? Je me souviens que quand on était gosses, tu n'étais que cette vulgaire enclume qui ne savait pas se défendre.

Luffy : Hein ?! Je ne suis plus cette enclume comme tu le dit. Je sais me battre dorénavant.

Ace : Figure toi que moi aussi, j'ai mangé un fruit.

Luffy : Ah bon ?

Robin : Le Mera Mera no mi. Dit-elle.

Ace : Autrement dit, le fruit du feu.

Luffy : Il va falloir que je me surpasse alors… Je venais réaliser toute l'étendue de sa puissance »

Ace : Ah parce que tu crois pouvoir me vaincre, un jour ?

Luffy : Bien sûr !

Ace : Tu veux parier ?

Luffy : Ouais, tope là !

Ace : J'ai hâte de voir ce qui se passera ce jour-là… Ce n'est pas tout mais moi, je dois aller en cours.

Luffy : Oh ! Et bien à plus, Ace !

Ace : Ciao, Luffy !

Je me retrouvais seul à seul avec Robin :

Luffy : Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Je tentais de chercher un sujet de discussion.

Robin : Oui, c'en est bien une.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête pour dire oui. On se fixa du regard pendant un long moment puis elle décida de briser le silence :

Robin : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Luffy : Oui. Y'a un problème ?

Robin : Non, du tout. Je voudrais juste savoir…Il était comment Ace, lorsque qu'il était plus jeune ?

Luffy : Ouah ! Alors, au début, c'était un connard. Enfin… Il a eu une enfance compliqué. Il n'a pas connu ses parents et il en voulait spécialement à son père de l'avoir « abandonné » Il me remettait souvent en cause son existence parce que son père… C'est… Vraiment quelqu'un de spécial…

Robin : Ah bon ? Qui c'est ?

Luffy : Et bien, c'est Gold Roger !

Robin : QUOI ?!

Luffy : Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ! Vu ta réaction, il t'en a sûrement pas parlé…

Robin : Non, pas un mot…

Luffy : Je suis sûr qu'il te l'aurait forcément dit, un jour ou l'autre.

Robin : Ouais, ben il est très mystérieux…

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Robin : Je veux dire… Ace et moi… C'est compliqué…

Luffy : Hein ?

Robin : On ne se voit que rarement. Il n'est pas attentionné envers moi. Il me néglige, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas heureux avec moi.

Luffy : Shishishi. Ace a sûrement sa propre manière de montrer son amour, tu verras.

Robin : Ace est… Il n'est pas comme tu le vois, Luffy…

Luffy : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Robin : Écoute-moi… C'est très important !

Luffy : Vas-y débite tes conneries !

Robin : Il… Il… est dans « le monde souterrain »

Luffy : Mais c'est quoi ce putain de « monde souterrain ! »

Robin : C'est le monde des figures de l'ombre… Ceux qui dirigent ce lycée et qui assouvisse leurs désirs les plus sombres…

Luffy : Hé toi, tu crois qu'il en fait partie ?! Tu ne connais vraiment pas mon frère !

Robin : Je t'assure que…

Luffy : Ferme ta gueule ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces putains de mensonges ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?! Tu penses que mon frère est capable de commettre des atrocités ?! Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Ace n'est pas le genre de gars, à faire ce genre de chose.

Robin : Luffy, il faut que tu me croies…

Luffy : Nan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance ! Tu n'es qu'une stupide menteuse, tu essayes de me manipuler pour que je sois contre mon frère ! Espèce de salope ! Dégage de là ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Robin : Mais je…

Luffy : DÉ-GAGE !

Robin : … (Elle partit sans dire un mot)

Luffy : Vous avez quoi à me regarder ?!

Les gens : On n'y est pour rien nous…

Luffy : Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Je partis dans la cafétéria complètement en rogne. Robin m'avait vraiment énervé. Le fait qu'elle parle mal de mon frère, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le couloir, c'est alors que je vis Zoro :

Zoro : « T'as plutôt une grande gueule, au final. «

Luffy : Ce n'est pas le moment pour me casser les couilles !

Zoro : Oh… Et bien, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé…

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore…

Je suivis Zoro à travers le lycée. Maintenant que je remarque, le lycée est extrêmement grand. Il y a sûrement moyen d'y cacher des cadavres… C'est alors que je me demandais où on allait car ça prenait vraiment du temps :

Luffy : « On va où putain ?! »

Zoro : Tu le découvriras assez vite…

Luffy : Arrête de teaser les évènements ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Maintenant !

Zoro : Et bien, regarde par toi-même…

C'est alors que je vis, le corps de Hancock plein de sang et surtout, elle était nue. Elle ne semblait pas morte, mais elle avait probablement dû perdre connaissance. Qui diable, a pu faire une chose pareille ? Tabasser une fille et la violer ? Ça puait la mort à l'intérieur de cette salle de stockage. Les murs étaient teintés de sang, la lumière dysfonctionnait et tout était saccagé. J'ai également noté des marques de brulures sur son corps ainsi que sur le mur. Une étagère était en pierre, le sans élément en pierre. Son visage était totalement tuméfiée, elle avait des bleues partout. On voyait son anatomie, et les poils tachés de sang qui ornaient son vagin. J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'en voyant cette scène. C'est alors que des mots parvinrent à mon esprit : « Mes lèvres sont closes » Était-ce pour cette raison qu'on l'avait maltraitée de la sorte. J'étais complètement, ébahi, stupéfait. Zoro brisa le silence :

Zoro : Alors ? Je te casse les couilles ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Comprendre

Cette sensation… J'avais du mal à retrouver mes esprits. J'avais un mal de tête fou et mes yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Lorsque je les ouvris, une lumière aveuglante me paru. Le temps que je m'y habitue, j'entendais une voix assez rauque et une odeur de cigarette particulièrement agressive. Elle ne cessait de m'interpeller :

« Hé ! Gamin ! «

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait je ne voyais que le mouvement de ses lèvres mais aucun son me parvint à mes oreilles, jusqu'à que je reçus une gifle qui me fit rencontrer le sol :

« Réveille-toi ! Sale nabot ! »

\- T'es qui toi ?!

\- Je suis celui qui est là pour te poser des questions !

\- Bah, ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es, gros malin.

\- Je m'appelle Smoker, je suis surveillant.

\- Tout ça s'explique alors…

\- Bref, Tu te souviens… De ce que t'as vu ?

Les souvenirs horrifiants me parvinrent à l'esprit :

« Hancock ! Où est-elle ?! Zoro ?! «

\- Du calme, gamin. Zoro est à la bibliothèque. Pour tout te dire, c'est lui qui t'a déposé ici. Tu as perdu connaissance. Heureusement qu'il était là. Sinon tu aurais pu être mêlé de près à cette affaire. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'étais pas. A l'heure actuelle, cette histoire fait mouche et je te garantis que lorsque tu vas sortir de cette pièce, beaucoup de gens vont te regarder de travers. Je peux déjà imaginer ce qu'ils vont dire : « Le petit frère de Ace, frappe et viole les femmes en compagnie d'escrimeurs. » Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent tant que moi je sais ce qui se passe…

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, crois-moi. Dehors, t'es aperçu comme un paria. Tout le monde veut ta peau. Mais bon, tu pourras quand même te faire des amis…

\- Qui voudrait être ami avec un violeur ? Franchement, sans déconner ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Bien plus de personne que tu ne le crois…

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux.

\- Surveille ton langage, gamin. On n'est pas amis. L'amitié n'existe pas, surtout ici. Chacun sert ses propres intérêts. Nous faisons tous preuve de « collaboration » Je suppose. Peu importe, tu le découvriras par toi-même, Aller file !

\- J'ai une dernière question : Où est Hancock ?

\- Bonne question… Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle va bien. Si je serais toi, je cesserais d'entretenir une relation avec elle. Notamment au vu de ta position actuelle mais aussi parce qu'elle est néfaste.

\- Comment ça, néfaste ?

\- Elle est négative, c'est tout. Elle t'a déjà collé une affaire sur le dos ainsi qu'une réputation très peu glorieuse… Enfin, réfléchis mec ! Un conseil : Prends tes distances avec elle, c'est mieux pour toi, pour elle mais aussi pour tout le monde. Va te reposer et oublie toute cette histoire, on va s'en occuper. T'as rien à craindre, tout est sous contrôle. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe.

\- Ok … Merci… Smoker.

Je sortis de la salle. Je me retrouvais dans le couloir, je le longeais. Je finis par apercevoir une pancarte : « Bibliothèque » C'est là qu'est Zoro pensais-je. J'entrais donc dans la pièce du savoir. J'entendais le bruit des pages, l'atmosphère était agréable et les livres étaient parfaitement rangés, triés. Ils étaient plutôt méticuleux. C'est alors que je vis Zoro, au loin. Je traversais le long couloir pour le rejoindre. Une charmante dame rangeait les livres sur une étagère bien haute. Elle semblait doué pour cela, elle ne trembla pas d'un pouce sachant la hauteur et la fragilité de l'échelle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle me jeta un coup d'œil, elle fut tellement emparée de stupeur qu'elle trébucha laissant s'écrouler une multitude de livre. Je réussis à la rattraper in extremis. Dés le moment où je la reposais au sol, elle fit un grand pas en arrière tout en disant : « Ne me touche pas, avec tes sales pattes de violeur. » Je la regardais puis je continuais mon chemin sans sourciller. Pour qui ce prenait-elle ? Je venais de la sauver alors qu'elle manquait de se briser la nuque ou fracturer des côtes. Incroyable ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas non plus… Je finis par rejoindre Zoro qui ne daigna même pas me regarder. Soudain, dans un élan de colère, je plaquais son livre sur la table et je lui criais :

« Tu vas faire aussi comme les autres ?! «

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Cet enfoiré avait l'air surpris. J'avais envie de lui botter le cul :

« Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… »

\- Hé. T'as pété une durite ou quoi ? Mec, détends toi…

\- Tu veux que je me détende ?! Dis-moi comment me détendre quand tout le lycée me considère comme un violeur !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais déjà plus remarquer que tu ne le prétends ?

Je pris un moment pour regarder autour de moi. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous :

« Fais chier. »

\- Respire un coup et assis toi au lieu de te comporter comme le monstre qu'ils pensent que tu sois….

\- Ouais, vieux. T'as raison.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout s'écroule autour de moi. Du moins, c'est mon impression. Le fait d'avoir la sensation que la situation nous échappe, aaaah c'est épouvantable.

\- On est deux, alors.

\- Les deux violeurs assis à la même table… Attends, quand même…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils sont vraiment stupides ou ils le font exprès ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ils croient vraiment que c'est nous qui lui avons infligé cette horreur ? Je veux dire, on peut être con mais pas à ce point là.

\- Nan, ils font juste preuve de bon sens et de logique.

\- De bon sens et de logique ? Vraiment ?

\- Bah je te rappelle que nous étions là-bas, le fait qu'on a été les premiers à la découvrir ainsi. Même, ils peuvent aussi nous soupçonner de mentir pour nous couvrir ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mec, j'ai une question qui me vient à l'esprit. Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant en premier de ce qu'il s'est passé et de surtout de l'endroit où elle était ? C'est une question qui mérite d'être posé tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu me soupçonnes déjà ? Aussi vite ? Quel intérêt serait de te montrer ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pour accroître ton innocence, peut-être ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton Sherlock Holmes, tu veux.

\- C'est juste une question… Mais enfin, bref. Si on parlait d'autre chose parce que toute cette histoire me prend la tête…

\- En parlant d'autre chose, ton frère…

\- Il a fait quoi, encore ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, c'est ce qu'il va faire si on ne le raisonne pas…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu te souviens de ton altercation avant que tu me rejoignes ?

\- Ah oui… Je m'en souviens…

\- Et ben il a carrément pété un câble. Il en veut à mort à sa copine… Bravo ! Luffy ! En l'espace de deux jours, tu as réussi à semer la zizanie !

\- Purée… Pourtant je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure !

\- Bah alors, t'es sacrément doué !

\- Il faut que j'arrange tout ce bordel…

\- Ouh là… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Je te déconseillerais de te mêler de cette histoire. Honnêtement, reste tranquille.

\- Comment ça ? Je te rappelle que je suis l'un des instigateurs, évidemment que je dois la régler !

\- C'est parce que tu en es l'un des instigateurs qui ne faut pas que tu t'en occupes. Tu te fais trop remarquer ces derniers temps… Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à notre arrivée. On n'est pas en sécurité, alors évite de t'embarquer inutilement dans ces machineries… Je ne pourrais pas te sauver à chaque fois que tu as des problèmes. Je suis limité moi aussi…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à mon amie, alors pour ce faire j'ai besoin du maximum de discrétion possible.

\- Donc tu fais cavalier seul et tu comptes sur moi pour ne pas détruire ton enquête. C'est ça ?

\- Non ! Je ne fais pas cavalier seul ! Fin' Tu t'entends deux secondes ? Il n'y'a que toi qui soit au courant de mon véritable objectif. Si je t'ai mis au courant, ce n'est pas pour rien…

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre comme Usopp ou Sanji par exemple ?

\- Parce que tu es un garçon naïf c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi.

\- Du genre, les personnes naïves sont automatiquement gentilles ? Quel vieil argument…

\- Estime-toi heureux d'être au courant. Sans ça, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu…

\- Cesse tes prédictions à deux balles. Du coup, tu fous quoi ici, à la bibliothèque ?

\- C'est un moyen utile pour ne pas se faire remarquer et agir comme un étudiant lambda. Sauf que toi et moi savons que nous ne sommes pas des étudiants lambda.

\- Ouais, malheureusement.

\- Bon c'est l'heure d'aller en EPS gros !

\- Je suis un peu fatigué pour ce cours…

\- Viens, on va te remettre d'aplomb !

\- Peu importe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans notre premier cours d'éducation sportive de l'année ! Je m'appelle Silvers Rayleigh et je serais votre professeur tout au long de cette année. La première question à se poser est ce que nous allons faire. Et bien, vu que c'est le premier cours, je vous laisse pratiquer le sport de votre choix à la limite du raisonnable. Donc allez-y vous, pouvez y aller, faire ce que bon vous semble ! «

\- Luffy ? dit Zoro.

\- Ouais, y'a quoi ?

\- On fait quoi comme sport ?

\- Aucune idée…

C'est là qu'intervient un dénommé « Eustass Kidd. » Il avait une allure étrange, ses vêtements, ses lèvres, on dirait un clown qui a voulu se mélanger à du punk et d'autres conneries du même genre. Bref, un style assez particulier. Il avait l'air quand même imposant et prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui. C'est alors qu'il vint nous interpeller :

« Hé ! Bande de péquenauds ! On fait un entraînement ?! «

\- Pourquoi il a besoin de gueuler celui-là ?

\- En plus, il ne sait même pas articuler ce clown. Fit Zoro.

\- Vous m'entendez ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui répondis-je.

\- Et bien tu t'entraînes ou pas ?! Espèce de branleur !

\- Ca veut dire quoi branleur ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire ?! T'es sûr que t'es bien au lycée, parce qu'excuse-moi…

\- Oh ça va Zoro, je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu comme vous…

\- Tu viens ou tu ne viens pas ?!

\- On le rejoint ? Fis-je.

\- Ouais vas-y…

C'est alors que nous rejoignîmes notre cher Kidd au style de clown mais peu importe. Je notais que les yeux étaient constamment braqués sur nous. Ce qui avait le don de m'agacer et Zoro le remarqua assez vite d'ailleurs :

« Ne fais pas attention » dit-il.

Alors que nous avons finis par le rejoindre, à notre arrivée Kidd était en pleine série de pompes. Il enchaînait à une vitesse incroyable sans aucun répit. On aurait presque dit une machine.

Lorsqu'il se décida à ralentir la cadence, il se targua de nous narguer :

« Je parie que vous n'êtes même pas capables d'enchaîner aussi vite. «

\- Tu veux jouer ?

\- C'n'est pas une bonne idée. dit Zoro en chuchotant.

\- Un pari, c'est un pari. Chapeau de paille…

\- Si je gagne, tu me dois quoi ? Me mettant en position de départ.

\- Une dette, tout simplement.

\- Donc si je perds, je t'en dois une…

\- Absolument…

\- Ok autant pour moi.

\- Tu vas le regretter… Fit Zoro.

\- Pas le temps pour les regrets ! Fis-je.

\- J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, nabot.

\- Ta gueule et regarde ta défaite !

C'est alors que nous nous lançons dans une folle série de pompes sans relâche. L'intensité prenait de l'envergure à chaque fois que nous franchissons un nouveau palier. De temps à autre, je jetais quelques coups d'œil à Kidd pour voir s'il tenait le rythme. Ce gars était littéralement un monstre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je continuais à enchaîner du mieux que je pouvais mais c'était trop tard. L'erreur fatale est de l'avoir regardé au lieu de me concentrer sur mes pompes. Je laissais mon corps s'écroulait, complètement exténué. J'étais figé au sol. L'attraction au sol était à son maximum. Les yeux rivés sur la droite, j'observais Zoro qui affichait une mine inquiétante, comme si j'avais vendu mon âme au diable… Kidd fier de sa victoire, en profita pour lâcher un cri de guerre profond. Au comble de son extase, il en profitait pour bafouer mon nom. Dire à quel point j'étais faible et autre chose de ce genre. Pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je me rendis compte que notre duel avait suscité la curiosité de toute la classe même le prof était aux aguets. Je finis par me relever ennuyé de rester au sol tel un perdant. Kidd en profita pour me tendre la main. Au début je voulus l'ignorer ou de la rejeter d'un violent geste mais je ne pus me résoudre à le faire. Il avait gagné et ça, je devais l'accepter. Alors je lui serrai la main et je partis m'asseoir sur un banc avec une serviette en guise de réconfort. La sueur était abondante, je n'arrêtais pas de m'essuyer et d'essayer de regagner mon souffle. C'est alors que je vis Hancock débarquer. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait l'air d'avoir bonne mine. J'ai bien dit, elle « avait ». Je voulu aller lui parler mais je me souvenu des mots de Smoker. Le bougre, il m'en avait bien dissuadé. Je restais là assis à contempler le vide. Totalement perdu. C'est alors que le professeur Rayleigh vint se joindre à mes cotés :

« Hé, tu t'es plutôt bien défendu ! «

\- Pas suffisamment pour gagner…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, n'en fais pas tout un plat. Tu t'es simplement déconcentré. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, je parie que tu l'aurais battu.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Absolument… Dis-moi d'où te viennent cette endurance et cette force ?

\- De mon grand-père, j'imagine…

\- J'imagine aussi… Ton grand-père était quelqu'un de farouche, toujours en compétition avec Roger…

\- Ouais, il n'arrête pas de dire ô combien Gold Roger était une personne incroyable mais aussi son plus grand rival.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Gol D. Roger non Gold Roger.

\- Ah, peut-être. Cette lettre n'a aucune signification de toute façon…

\- Oh que si. Bien plus que tu ne le crois…

\- Ouais j'imagine…

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Ouais, je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Tu devrais garder tes distances avec elle. Elle n'apporte que des ennuis, cette fille. Fais-moi confiance, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit de me garder à distance d'elle ?! Je veux dire, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal ni en quoi elle représenterait une menace ou une nuisance quelconque…

\- Si tout le monde te le dit, c'est que chacun ont leurs propres raisons.

\- J'imagine que vous aussi, dans ce cas.

\- Il en va de soit.

\- Je me demande bien ce que c'est…

\- Va savoir. En tout cas, ravi de faire ta connaissance tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil, continue comme ça !

\- …

C'est alors qu'il s'en alla et qu'il annonça la fin du cours. Lorsque nous sortîmes, je me dirigeai immédiatement dans ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit manquant de le casser et je fixais le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à fermer les yeux, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Légèrement assoupi, j'allai ouvrir la porte sans me douter de qui il s'agit. Il s'agissait de… Vous l'aurez deviné, Hancock. Par réflexe, je me mis dos face à la porte réfléchissant à ce qu'il m'arriverait et surtout à ce qu'elle faisait ici. Seulement une porte nous séparait l'un et l'autre. C'est alors qu'elle glissa un mot sous la porte que je m'empressai de lire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien « Je poussai un soulagement puis j'allai chercher de quoi écrire pour lui répondre sachant bien que l'on ne devait pas être vu ensemble : « Un soulagement… T'as besoin d'aide ? « La première question qui me vint à l'esprit. Je le lui glissais le mot en-dessous de la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle me répondit : « Non, ça ira. Je peux m'en occuper. Maintenant cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, reste en dehors de ça. « J'avais du mal à l'accepter mais je finis par m'y résigner. Ok lui répondis-je. Elle s'en alla après ce dernier échange. Je voulais bien être utile surtout après ce qu'elle a subi. Je me demandais pourquoi elle gardait tout pour elle alors que j'aurais pu lui prêter main forte. Je suppose que les filles aiment être indépendantes mais bon, là ça n'avait rien à voir avec une question d'indépendance. C'est une plus une question de vie et de mort à mon sens. C'est fou comme il y'a quelques jours je ne m'imaginais même pas me poser toutes ces questions. Gold Roger, est bien un lycée particulier. Je retournais m'allonger sur mon lit après ce questionnement. Je pus cette fois-ci m'endormir paisiblement. Mon estomac me réveilla quelques heures après me signifiant de le remplir. C'est alors que je sortis de ma chambre, incognito. J'allais à la cafétéria dont il fallait passer par la cour de récréation. La cours était vide, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux, siffloter ainsi que le vent ramener sa fraise. J'avais froid. Cette nuit s'apparentait à une nuit glaciale. Tout était éteint même les lumières de la cafétéria l'étaient mais j'avais définitivement faim. Je retournai sur mes pas pour aller dans ma chambre tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour me remplir le ventre. En un instant, tout est parti en couille… C'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'inimaginable. Je vis un corps venir s'écraser juste en face de moi, J'étais complètement figé. Le sang gicla entièrement sur moi. Je me laissai tomber de stupeur juste devant ce corps. Sa cervelle était en plusieurs morceaux, son squelette méconnaissable. Cette scène était atroce. Je daignai regarder autour de moi, je ne voyais rien, seulement des silhouettes dans l'ombre qui semblaient amuser de la situation. Je regardais de nouveau le corps inanimé de ce qui semblait être un garçon, plus ou moins. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je courus à toute vitesse dans le lycée oubliant le sang que je laissais traîner par terre. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je la refermais aussitôt. Sans comprendre pourquoi je me mis à chialer. De peur ? De haine ? Je n'en savais rien du tout. C'est alors qu'un bruit parvint à mes oreilles : Hmmmm…. Quel était ce bruit était-je seul dans ma chambre ? Tout est parti en couille en un instant ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi, ou dans ce lycée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Suis-je fou ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je trempé de sang ? D'où sort ce gars ? Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Zoro ? Ace ? Où sont-ils ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je suis perdu. Comprendre je ne savais plus. Je commençais à frémir, par courage je pris un petit couteau suisse que je garde au cas où. J'étais à la limite de la paranoïa, j'essayais de distinguer qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. Comment expliquez ce sentiment de frayeur ? Mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. J'écumais chaque son, chaque bruit. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avec une douceur qui ne me ressemblait pas vu que c'était la pénombre je ne voyais rien. D'un élan j'allumais la lumière et dans un cri ragé je me jetai sur ce qui semblait être ma victime, c'est alors qu'elle esquiva d'un sursaut et d'un cri profond. Lorsque que je me retournai pour charger de nouveau, Je distinguais une silhouette particulière, une silhouette qu'il me rappelait fortement quelqu'un… Impossible… C'était :

« LUFFY ?! «

Merde, sans le savoir je m'étais attaqué à la copine de mon frère, Robin. Aussitôt je lâchai le couteau et je tentai de prendre la fuite, en vain. Car tout le lycée était maintenant réuni devant la porte :

« Nico Robin ! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle » Je regardais Robin et je regardais la situation dans laquelle on était, sans savoir pour pourquoi je me mis à rire

« Hahahaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahahahhahahaha «

Sans le savoir, je venais de la terrifié. J'étais complètement pris de folie maintenant qu'est-ce qu'un rire comme celui si allait changer ? Hein ? Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais tétanisé, Robin était complètement affolée. Je la plains, je l'ai mêlée à une histoire dont à laquelle elle ne l'était pas. C'est alors que dans un élan, elle fit apparaitre plusieurs mains de sorte à nettoyer tout le sang que j'avais répandu. J'étais abasourdi comment dans une situation pareille pouvait-elle agir avec un tel sang-froid ! C'est dingue ! Elle me fit signe d'aller me cacher. J'allai me cacher dans la salle de bain. Par inadvertance, j'activai le tuyau de la douche et l'eau se mit à couler. J'en profitai pour me nettoyer un maximum avec tout le sang que j'avais sur moi. Mes vêtements étaient bons pour la machine. J'étais entrain de me la couler la douce pendant que Robin se battait avec le reste du lycée. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'attrapa. Comment pouvais-je la laisser se débrouiller toute seule alors qu'elle n'avait même pas intérêt à se retrouver là-dedans. Faisait-elle tout ceci pour s'affranchir la culpabilité que je le lui avais faite subir plutôt ? Si c'est ça, je suis définitivement un fils de pute. Cela dit, il faut trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide. Comment lui venir en aide. Là était la question. Leur rentrer dans le tas ? Leur dire de vérifier la chambre ? Si c'est ça on est cuits… Que faire… Et pourquoi pas la nudité ? La nudité provoque l'attirance sexuelle, la gêne, la confusion, l'amour et un tas d'autres trucs. Si je me mettais à poil, comment vont-ils réagir ? Ils vont d'abord penser que moi et Robin, on baise ce qui serait logique dans leur point de vue mais stratégique dans le mien. Il faut aussi et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas trop confuse malgré qu'elle soit la copine de Ace. Oh… Pas lui… Toujours là pour me casser les couilles… Me mettre à poil sèmera la confusion et nous pourrons nous débarrasser d'eux si et seulement, Robin joue le jeu. C'est un gros risque à prendre, avec de lourdes conséquences mais tant pis dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, on n'a pas le temps de penser aux conséquences, on doit agir. Je sortis alors de la salle de bain, complètement à poil, j'entendais les cris qui résonnaient. Ouah, ils sont vraiment enragés pensais-je. Je m'avançais, je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette de Smoker qui n'arrêtait pas de gueuler comme un chien. C'est alors que je me pointai, la queue à l'air je priais pour que ça marche. J'osai la question à Robin et ses interlocuteurs :

« Ça roule ? « Avec une nonchalance des familles

\- Hé ! Regardez ! Il est à poil !

\- Nabot, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Luffy, tu …

\- Vous avez finis ou pas ? Continuais-je.

\- On… reviendra… plus tard… je suppose…

\- Ah le bâtard, t'as un sacré engin, gamin !

\- Ouais, tu te mets bien

\- Elle est si grosse que ça ? Pensais-je.

\- C'est bon maintenant allez vous en ! Fit Robin.

Et ils s'en allèrent comme prévu… D'un coté j'avais honte mais d'un coté j'étais fier. C'est contradictoire. Lorsque Robin réalisa que j'étais à poil, elle poussa un cri de terreur. J'allai mettre une serviette en vitesse tout en revenant aussi vite pour savoir si elle allait bien :

« Désolé mais c'était la seule solution héhé… »

-…

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

-…

\- Tu n'en avais jamais vu une de toute ta vie avant hein… Et bien…

\- Juste… Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici…

\- C'est une longue histoire…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vision

Une lumière éblouissante reconnectait mon cerveau après une longue nuit semée d'embuche. Les sensations que j'avais dés à présent étaient étranges. Une poussée d'adrénaline parcourait mes veines, encore marquées par le souvenir de la veille. Ce douloureux et sombre évènement semblaient obscurcir mes visions. Je regardais par la fenêtre, l'horizon voyant le soleil debout après que la lune se soit couchée. La prunelle de mes yeux n'étaient guères émerveiller car derrière le miroir céleste de cette lumière diurne, l'ombre avec mon innocence ne faisait plus qu'une. Comprendre je ne savais plus. Je m'habillais de mes vêtements quotidiens, après une douche glaciale. Je pris de quoi manger, mes affaires qui commençaient à se dégrader et je sortis de ma chambre, afin de rejoindre la cour. Je fis mine d'adopter une démarche habituel qui me sied. Je passais à travers les échelonnements de gens, de visages, de sourires, de masques, et d'émotions humaines. Arrivée à cette fameuse cour, le monde semblait s'ouvrir à mes yeux pareils à un nouveau-né. Je devais feindre d'être la personne que j'étais habituellement afin de réintégrer mon groupe social. Mais comment pourrais-je ? La mélodie de cette pluie de sang qui s'est abattu sur moi tel un animal m'avait laissée des cicatrices à mon âme. L'odeur infâme de la mort me sillonner les narines. En face de moi quelques marines, qui étaient bien décider à lever le voile sur cette histoire. Encore faut-il qu'ils puissent y parvenir. Sur mon épaule gauche, un corbeau était venu se poser. La Mort était venue me laisser un message. Chez nous lorsque la Mort vous laisse un message, il est très peu probable que vous ayez le temps de consulter le répondeur. À ma droite, un vieil homme semblait avancer. Une vision trouble me parvenait, cette homme je semblais le connaître, son apparition était éclair, son aura divine et déconcertante. Un long manteau noir le couvrait, un long bâton partiellement couvert d'inscription indescriptible, des yeux blanc comme la lune et aussi éblouissant que ceux d'un aveugle. Une chevelure brune radieuse, une main abimée avec un clou qui l'a lui transperçait. « Juden König « était inscrit sur sa pomme d'Adam. J'étais complètement subjuguée, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une faille temporelle pendant un instant. Jusqu'à ce que je sois revenu à la réalité. Ce n'est pas normal d'être si malheureux. Ce lycée Gold Roger m'avait emmené dans une spirale de malheur et d'émotions troublantes que je n'avais encore jamais fait expérience auparavant. Ce qui était tout le contraire de moi et de mon bonheur que je ressentais à chaque moment. Je les vois. Je les vois. Il y'a eux et il y'a moi. Tandis que la peine me caressait le cœur, l'inspecteur en chef Sengoku interrogeait tout les élèves par rapport au meurtre de la nuit dernière. Il les passait aux cribles un par un, très soucieux de n'importe quel infirme détail. C'était mon tour, je n'étais pas spécialement inquiet de cette entrevue encore un peu, et j'arborais un sourire qui laissait transparaître la confiance. Je me rendis dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Avant de passer la porte je vis Sengoku discuter avec ses collègues, ils semblaient se disputer à propos d'un interrogatoire. C'était inaudible car la salle isolait le son donc le bruit et je n'arrivais point à lire entre les lèvres. Il finit par remarquer que je l'observais attentivement derrière la porte et se hâta de me faire entrer. En entrant je lui serrais la main à lui et à ce qu'il semblait être son collègue qui lui ferma la porte et se tenu contre là-dite porte. Je m'assis face à l'inspecteur qui lui fit de même avant de commencer, il déclara sa flamme à sa cigarette tout droit sortie de son paquet « Shakky 's favorites » Il activa le dictaphone, sortit quelques classeurs remplis de documents confidentiels, mit la main sur la bonne affaire et se tint prêt à m'interroger :

« Ici Sengoku, inspecteur en chef du district 451. Responsable de l'affaire « Bloody Murder « classée dans les « Cold Case » J'aimerais commencer par connaître ton identité. Veux-tu bien te présenter ?

\- Très bien. Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy. Lycéen de Gold Roger. Je suis élève dans la seconde 33.

\- Bien. Poursuivons. il semble que depuis ton arrivée il y'a cela une semaine, tu as été sujet à plusieurs malencontreux évènements. Peux-tu nous décrire précisément ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Alors à vrai dire… Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Tant ce qu'il m'est arrivé est hors du commun. Je dirais que premièrement. Il y'a une certaine tension et une atmosphère pesante dans le lycée. Voyez-vous lors de mon arrivée, j'étais si enjoué d'être ici, si heureux. C'était comme atteindre l'El Dorado. Ça semblait si inatteignable et pourtant je l'ai réalisé. J'ai rendu mon grand-père fier et je suivais les traces de mon frère, Ace…

Il me coupa immédiatement la parole :

« Votre frère est Portgas D. Ace ?!

\- Oui, je le confirme. _Son expression changea après mes mots. Il semblait encore plus intrigué._

\- D'accord, je prends note veuillez poursuivre…

\- Par la suite, en intégrant le lycée je fis la rencontre d'un homme se nommant Zoro. Cet homme m'a tout de suite fait impression. Il se remarqua en me décrivant Gold Roger comme un lycée remplie de monstre, de malheur et de peine sans fin. C'est là, la première personne qui me mit le doute, et pourrait-on dire… La puce à l'oreille. Je me méfiais tout de même car je ne pouvais croire de telles choses après si peu de temps passer dans ce lycée. Je pensais que ce n'était que des âneries et que c'était le genre de gars à raconter n'importe quoi et à inventer des choses dans le seul but de semer la zizanie…

\- Mais il n'en était rien, n'est-ce pas ? _fit Sengoku_.

\- Effectivement, il n'en était rien et encore je ne touchais que la surface. Je fis également la rencontre de Boa Hancock. Une jeune femme ressemblant à une déesse. Dés lors, elle semblait différente des autres. Les gens disaient à son sujet qu'elle n'est pas fiable et qu'elle continue à ne pas l'être. Là aussi je préférais suivre mes instincts et mes propres convictions. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je suis le genre de personne à croire en moi-même et décider par rapport à ce qui me semble juste. J'essaie par-dessus-tout d'être honorable. Je ne suis peut-être pas politiquement correct mais je suis honnête. Et pour moi, c'est l'une des choses les plus importantes à mes yeux… Cependant revenons à ce que je disais. Lors de notre première discussion, elle me fit miroiter un lycée de complot. Par le simple fait que tous les murs du lycée, barreaux, édifices, fenêtres, façades, etc… étaient en granit marin. Un matériau qui annule les pouvoirs des détenteurs de fruit du démon. Chose que je n'étais pas au courant. Par ailleurs, elle poursuivit en me disant également que je ne devais point faire confiance à qui que soit. Que je devais simplement faire confiance à moi-même par-dessus tout. Elle a également soulignée le fait que l'on ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle semblait décrire un sentiment d'être pris au piège, que le lycée n'était alors qu'une prison. Ce qui contrastait évidemment avec tout ce que j'avais pu entendre et qui concordait avec ce disait mon camarade de classe, Zoro. Quelques temps après, je l'ai aperçus toute nue, tachée de sang dans la salle de stockage, qui semblait s'y être déroulée des choses épouvantables. La vue de son corps bafoué m'a donné la nausée. Une telle nausée que je m'en suis évanoui. N'étant pas parvenu à tenir le choc. Après cela je me réveillais dans une salle de permanence, avec le surveillant Smoker qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer dans mes tympans. Il raconta que je venais de me tailler une sacrée réputation et que j'étais d'ores et déjà dans le pétrin. Ce qui me terrifia, c'est que selon ses dires, certaines personnes étaient prêtes à se lier d'amitié avec une personne présumée être un violeur. Ironie du sort, la personne s'avérait être moi. Je ne pouvais croire des choses pareilles et je me souviens que j'étais très confus par rapport à tout ça. J'ai finis par rejoindre Zoro à la bibliothèque. Le regard des gens avaient changés envers moi. Plus un mot, plus rien pas même un simple bonjour. Que du déni, et du mécontentement. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, la rumeur avait parcouru le lycée très vite et j'étais très inquiet par rapport à ça…

\- Un détail particulier après vos retrouvailles avec Zoro ?

\- Non pas le moindre détail si ce n'est le fait qu'il m'annonça la fureur de Ace envers sa petite-amie, Nico Robin avec qui je me suis disputé.

\- Vous voulez-vous bien nous en dire plus ? _Il sortit ses yeux de ses orbites telles un pervers_

 _-_ Je ne préférerais pas mais bon, je suppose que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance vu ce qui s'est passé… Alors j'avais retrouvé Ace à la cafétéria qui m'accueillit comme un prince. Et quand je dis comme un prince, ce n'est pas une blague. Un énorme buffet remplis de délices des 4 coins d'East Blue préparé par le chef Zeff en personne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On se ressassait quelques vieux souvenirs, nostalgiques du bon temps puis il me présenta sa petite-amie, Robin. Qui est assurément l'une des plus belles femmes si ce n'est la plus belle que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie. Tout était fantastique chez Ace. Sa femme, ses amis, sa beauté, son cœur, sa générosité, son humour ainsi que son humeur candide. Il était charismatique, un véritable leader dévoué et respirait le respect sans manquer sa puissance démentiel. Je l'admirais, non je l'idolâtrais. Je voulais être comme lui, avec son sourire qui aveuglait mon âme de bonheur. Mais le portrait peint par Robin m'avait refroidi et donné froid dans le dos. Elle fit mention du « Monde Souterrain » Un monde infernale où les gens assouvissent leurs désirs les plus obscurs. J'étais complètement submergé par l'avalanche d'arguments qui semblaient convaincants et je refusais d'y croire. C'est alors que je me mis à hurler sur Robin, l'humiliant devant le reste du monde. C'est ainsi que je l'ai laissée. En proie au mal que je lui ai faite subir et à la colère qu'Ace s'apprêtait à lui distribuer.

\- Ensuite qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- C'est là que j'ai découvert Hancock dans la salle de stockage en compagnie de Zoro.

\- Ah donc Roronoa Zoro était également présent ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a raconté…

\- Comment ça ? De quoi vous parler ?

\- Votre cher ami, Zoro m'a dit que vous seul était au courant et présent dans la salle de stockage. Et que vous lui en avez part uniquement à la bibliothèque.

\- Hé bien je suppose qu'il a sans doute ses propres raisons… _dit Luffy, déçu du mensonge de Zoro_

\- Et ben moi je vous dis qu'il vous a trahi.

\- Il ne m'a pas trahi ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! _visiblement agacé par la remarque de Sengoku_

\- Donc vous confirmez sa version des faits ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin…

\- Alors vous contestez et nier sa version ?

\- Je n'ai sais plus trop quoi penser… Vous m'avez perturbé…

\- As- tu écouté son conseil, de ne pas faire confiance aux autres ? _Il prit un ton et une question rhétorique pour marquer le manque de lucidité de Luffy._

\- Où voulait vous en venir ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris… Tu viens de te confier à nous. Tu nous racontes ton histoire dans les moindres et infirmes détails. Sur ma carte de visite et mon badge, je suis inspecteur en chef. Mais qui te dit que je suis réellement un inspecteur ? Que je ne suis pas qu'un masque à multiples facettes. Vois-tu tu viens de dévoiler ton jeu de carte sans prendre conscience de que cela implique, ce qui marque une certaine insouciance chez toi. Vois-tu dans la vie, on aura tendance à cultiver certains caractères, certaines manières, certains mœurs vis-à-vis de ce que l'on a en face de soi et par rapport à la société et au groupe social auquel on appartient. Il est important que tu saches, quand être ce que tu es réellement et quand être celui que tout le monde aime et reconnaît lorsqu'il met son masque. Dévoiler ta véritable nature au monde est imprudent. Le monde n'est pas encore près à voir en eux et surtout pas à voir quelqu'un qui arrive à se voir à lui-même comme il est réellement. Ils ont trop peur d'approcher le soleil, de peur de voir leurs ailes brûler et restent tapis dans l'obscurité en attente que quelqu'un vienne leur porter la lumière. Mais ce n'est pas sa la vie. La Mort c'est la sœur de la paresse. À force de rester dans l'obscurité, ils ne font plus aucune distinction du tien et du mien, et ils se nourrissent d'amertume, de désespoir et de regret. C'est ainsi qu'ils deviennent des spectres errant à travers à l'humanité devenu plus que l'ombre d'eux même. C'est ainsi qu'ils voient le monde peu à peu en se disant plus c'est comme ça alors plus on finit par y croire. C'est une mauvaise compréhension de la vision des choses. Ce qui rend l'équation négative. Ce n'est pas parce que l'équation était positive, et que quelqu'un l'a rendue négative qu'il faut condamner l'équation. Non, il faut condamner la personne qui l'a rendue négative. Ton ami Zoro semble avoir menti pour protéger ses propres fesses. Il n'a pas réfléchi sur le fait que tu puisses dires la vérité. Il a compté sur le fait que tu mentirais également pour le couvrir. Mais cela est contre ta nature. Alors il est dans le pétrin. J'en déduis que Zoro a un objectif bien particulier et qui serait en lien avec la disparition d'une jeune élève, du nom de Kuina il y'a quelques années. _Il s'arrêta pour lire la vérité sur le visage à Luffy et le fait qu'il soit au courant._ Il poursuivit :

« Tu en es bien conscient, c'est pour cela que tu as fait exprès d'omettre cela afin d'éviter une éventuelle « trahison » envers ton ami, du moins si on peut l'appeler encore comme ça. Le souci c'est qu'il t'a doublé et maintenant, il va de soi que tout ce que tu vas dire par la suite, en découlera forcément.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je reste tout de même loyal vis-à-vis de lui.

\- La loyauté… Tu finiras par la payer tôt ou tard. Maintenant raconte moi ce qui s'est passé la nuit du meurtre…

\- J'allais à la cafétéria parce que j'avais faim après une longue séance de sport. J'avais faim alors je suis passé par la cour. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne alors je retournais dans ma chambre quand soudain, je vis s'écraser un cadavre en face de moi et qui gicla sur moi telle une pluie de sang. J'étais stupéfait et complètement abasourdi et je ne pus qu'apercevoir quelques silhouettes non distinctifs. C'est là que je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'étais dans la pénombre, dans la nuit noire. J'entendais et je sentis une présence dans ma chambre. Je pris un couteau et je me ruai dans ma chambre en allumant la lumière, c'est alors que je vis Nico Robin et que je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompé de chambre puisque tellement terrifié je n'étais pas souvenu le fait d'avoir enfoncé la serrure afin de rentrer dans la chambre chose qui aurait été bizarre vu que cela devait être ma chambre. Les surveillants et les lycéens se sont réunis devant la porte et je me suis caché. Je me suis alors lavé afin de faire disparaître toute trace incriminante et que j'ai utilisé un stratagème afin d'aider Robin à dégager ces énergumènes qui n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler. Dés que ce fut finit, j'entretenu une longue discussion avec elle avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de m'endormir afin d'oublier tout cela. Et la suite ? Et bah je me retrouve face à vous.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous avez fait disparaître des preuves pouvant être déterminante pour cette affaire en toute impunité ?!

\- Il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester comme ça à me pavaner avec du sang sur les mains…

\- Eh ben… Cette histoire me donne mal à la tête… Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous souhaitez ajoutez quelque chose ?

\- Non je pense avoir tout dit, tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

\- Je vous remercie de votre intervention et de votre coopération, Luffy. Prenez soin de vous et penser à ce que je vous ai dis, ça vous sera sûrement très utile d'ici là… Magellan ! Viens prendre sa déposition en fais-en un rapport ! On a du pain sur la planche !

\- C'est le cas de le dire, chef. _Dit Magellan_

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, ou tu te souviens de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver. Je te laisse ma carte au cas où, ça pourrait te servir et puis je reviendrais sûrement vers toi. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Merci à vous, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

C'est ainsi que je m'en allais de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le cœur adoucit, le poids sur les épaules allégées. Je traversais le couloir pour regagner ma chambre. Je pris mes cahiers et je rejoignis ma classe en cours. En entrant, je m'assis tout seul au fond de la classe, tel l'exclu du groupe. De loin, j'avais une meilleure vision, et une meilleure compréhension du monde qui m'entoure. C'est alors que je vis Robin, le visage tuméfiée, la lèvre inférieure fendue faire irruption dans la salle. Les chuchotements étaient de mises tout le monde parlait de la même chose. Plus je la voyais, plus elle me faisait de la peine, et plus son visage innocent abimé me montrait à quelle point elle était précieuse. Une beauté ravagée par mes propres actions, je ne pouvais me sentir bien. J'attendis la fin des cours pour aller lui parler. Elle avait vite mis les voiles. Je la poursuivais. Puis je finis par la voir assise dans la salle d'ordinateur entrain de pleurer. Ses larmes faisaient échos avec les battements de mon cœur qui vibraient à la vue de cette scène. C'est alors que sans un mot je me dirigeai vers elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pendant un long moment. Après que cela je la questionnai à propos du responsable de son état. Entre deux sanglots, elle laissa glisser hors de sa bouche, le mot « _Ace »_ Le pire scénario possible était arrivé pour moi. La haine s'emparait de moi. Mes sentiments se faisaient la guerre. Jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné de pouvoir faire preuve d'une telle méchanceté. C'était tellement hors de son personnage. De la vision que j'avais de lui. Tout cela était tombé en morceaux. Et force est de constater que je n'avais guère le choix de me confronter à cette vérité qui est qu'Ace n'était finalement pas celui que je croyais. Entre haine et désillusion, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Je ne dis plus un mot. Je laissais le temps cristalliser cet instant comme si après cela tout allait s'effondrer. Elle se sépara de mon étreinte légèrement gênée de ce qui s'était passée. Elle semblait chercher ses mots :

« Luffy… Que… Vas-tu faire ? _Me regardait-elle les yeux embués de larmes_

\- Ce que je vais faire ? JE VAIS LE TUER !

\- Non ne fais pas ça ! _dit-elle._

Mais c'était bien trop tard. Je sortis de la salle enragé, pris de fureur près à en découdre. Je cherchais Ace à travers tout le lycée. Jusqu'à ce que je finis par le trouver. Peinard décontracté sur un bureau. Il savait que j'allais arriver. Il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu. Alors je le saisis par le col et je lui assénai un violent coup de poing imprégné de Haki pour être sûr de bien lui fracasser la mâchoire. Il se releva, l'air de rien et dit ceci :

« Luffy… Es-tu sûr que c'est moi qui ai frappé Robin ?! Ou bien… Zoro ?! »


End file.
